


If Only...

by TheForbidenUrges



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, M/M, Omega America (Hetalia), Omega England (Hetalia), Omega Verse, Original Character(s), Patriarchy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForbidenUrges/pseuds/TheForbidenUrges
Summary: Alfred has reached 15, his once picturesque life has been swapped out for a cold tense loveless marriage with an abusive Alpha he has never seen before. This is where he meets Arthur, his Alphas first wife; a quiet perfect idealistic Omega with no free thought of his own. Can Alfred break the chain of oppressiveness and help Omegas and Alphas alike to be equal? And what is the mysterious first wife's past? Find out on If only...!
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Belarus/Liechtenstein (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), England/South Italy (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Greece/Japan (Hetalia), Hong Kong/Iceland (Hetalia), Sealand/Wy (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!! This is my first fanfiction I hope you like it I was hoping to make a fanfiction for a while now but I didn't know what to write about and I didn't know what the ropes of writing a fanfiction were either but if you're reading this then I think I'd either accidentally figured my way out or I googled it. Oh well, I hope you enjoy ;^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Fanfiction I really hope you like it I know it's short but it's just the intro Please enjoy :^) I also re-wrote this chapter cuz it was so tiny so I replaced it with a slightly more bigger one it's still supposed to be small

An ache pulsated behind Alfred's right eye as he cradled his head quill in hand, in an hour's time would be his wedding day... To a complete stranger and to make matters worse probably a snobby noble whose stick is so high up there own ass it would count as impalement of course his dad would marry him off to one of his aquatances or more like acomplaces that's what Alfred was 'a means to an end' an 'apology gift' 

An Object

So many times had he wished to be an Alpha or a Beta or anything other than an Omega just to prove himself as worthy of love that would mean the whole world and more to Alfred, but like time and time again his schemes never work and if they do... well let's just say he doesn't want his blood anywhere else then inside his body but to be honest he kinda had it coming his first/last time he was a fool for not checking the hallways when entering the library. Omegas weren't aloud to read many books only a handful were meant for omegas because other books could 'breed unnatural fancies' in omegas.

He pitied thoughs poor omegas who were forced to go to mad houses where the living conditions were horendous and the poor omegas, betas and alphas alike become living corpses a shadow of their former selves. Luckily Alfred didn't have those thoughts at least he thought so, he snuck into the library tons of times curious yet cautious yet no matter how many books he read that were not for omegas he didn't really feel any different but all jokes aside reading his dad's pornographic books hidden under some lose floorboards didn't count as him reading knowledgeable books that were apparently 'innapropriate' though he felt a buzz between the mysterious mechanism that was between his thighs.

He ran his thumb over his lips before biting it hard enough to draw blood just to distract his brain from the ongoing migraine he was suffering, after licking the blood of his thumb he closed his diary entry half-heartedly he always loved writing his ideas, dreams and ambitions it gave him something to look forward to something to cherish and caress when things were looking dim that's what Alfred does best.

He was seen as a joy to be around often playing games, dancing with and best of all pranking the servants when his schedule and tutor weren't breathing down his back, though he didn't enjoy getting caned for mixing a LARGE amount vinegar and baking soda in your tutors room for retaliation from snitching on him to the higher ups the plan back fired getting all over him instead which made him stink of vinegar for three days straight.

Closing and laying his diary gently into a nook and cranny, placing his favorite quill back into it's container (he loved it that much), covering the ink cartridge and blowing out the now stub of a candle he stood up tucked his chair back in and opened his wardrobe to clothe himself in his night wear.

Usually he'd have a servant to do so but today was one of those days where he couldn't be bothered to deal with people instead indulging himself in his vast imagination full of pirates, damsels, princes and best of all heros. He inspired to be a hero though in all the stories he heard there were no omega heroes instead of losing heart it gave the opposite effect flooding his mind with vivid dreams of impossible journeys and adventures of a lifetime but they were only dreams so far.

He slipped the night gown on his slightly-bulkier-than-normal-form turning towards the vanity mirror to see his darkened reflection staring back at him, repressing a shiver he jumped back into his bed and wrapped the quilt around him like a kid who heard a creak after hearing a scary story. Sadly Alfred's life wasn't just a scary story it was a scary reality he placed his hand over his right eye to see that his headache was gone but the nagging thought in the back of his head remained.

The dark thoughts were all 'what if' questions 'what if he hurts me' 'what if he's double my age' his dad had three wives who were all WAY younger than him 'what if he forces himself on me!' each penicous thought got worse and worse and so did his counters 'what about David?... He was an alpha' all of his thoughts ceased as the melancholy reminder of his late best friend and love interest came into mind. That was then this is now he couldn't be sad forever he tried to reason not acknowledging the tear the slipped out.


	2. Maybe not-so stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a book written ... from over 40 years ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All thoughts who make fun of Alfred's appearance ate just jealous that Alfred has more muscular definition than them. Oh well "woe is me" (~ 0 ~) I know adding England as submissive is really OC but he's been through tough stuff in this so ⊙3⊙.

Alfred woke up from his dreamles rest it was a miracle how he had actually slept with the constant fear of his freedom being taken away from him, a groan escaped his chapped lips as he realized with an even sharper groan that his mouth was dry. He heaved himself up off of his twin sized bed tossing the duvet on it before his thoughts were interrupted by a gentle knock on the door "M-Mr Alfred are you presentable?" a timid voice inquired "dude, you know I couldn't care either way if you see me in my PJ's" Alfred briefed to caught up on his arid mouth than whatever Toris thought was 'presentable'.

The door opened partially as Toris swiftly slipped in with the moves of a dancer, "today's the day, huh?" Toris smile didn't quite reach his eyes he didn't want this marriage as much as Alfred, Toris was the only solid parental figure in his life; the chestnut Beta took it upon himself as head servant to help raise and teach Alfred after his mother's passing filling her spot instead he also taught Alfred not to take shit from anyone and to defend himself. It was almost laughable if not as peculiar that such a diffident Beta taught him how to defend when usually Toris was being pushed around by the head of the house but to be honest not even Alfred would go against his father's word he almost felt bad for his hare- wives! 

"Come on, Alfred" Toris tried "Show me a smile, you've g-grown up so much since then" The Betas eyes watered he also knew after the wedding they weren't going to see each other in a long long time. "Dude- I mean Tori" Alfred stuttered not used to seeing his mentor this emotional "we can still see eachother, I won't let some silly marriage get in the way of our relationship!" Alfred proclaimed with passion his tail wagging profusely. "And if anyone tries to get in our way I'll pummel them!" Toris slightly taken aback by the sudden outburst of zeal stood a few steps back not going far before being crushed in a spine breaking embrace.

"I" sniffed Toris "S-sorry I don't know what came over me A- Mr Alfred I got carried away, m-my apologies." Toris quickly composed himself "I was sent hear to wake you up but is seems you have already done so " the sincere smile plastered on Alfred's face before was replaced by a frown he'd rather like not knowing about his inevitable doom. 'Oh yes, today was the big day the dreaded day my wedding day' the tiny voice grounded out Alfred forced on his best Hollywood (Hollywood doesn't exist here) smile trying to stop his left eye from twitching uncontrollably, "yeah, ok dude I'll just get dressed" He begrudgingly mumbled opening his closet hearing Toris exit. He knew he wasn't going to wear anything in their for the actual wedding but he couldn't just go down stairs without dressing, " best time of your life they say, it'll be great they say!" Alfred ranted as he pulled out uniform upon uniform of formal long sleeved shirts all in plain white before deciding with a purple dress shirt and black trousers.

Opening his door he made his way down the circular stone staircase to the equally stone Atrium, hoping yet hoping not to meet his father's eye but like usual for the last 15 years without his paternal figures guidance to have his emotional needs neglected by his father. The most he's ever spoken to or rather been spoken to by his father were usually scolding or instructions nothing else he was to caught up in his own greed and lust to ever even realize what his son felt, Alfred genuinely believed that the only time he thought of Alfred was when he was complaining about how expensive the dowry was or whether talking about what a blemish he was on the prestigious Jones's Family he'd scoff if it didn't hurt him that badly.

"Alfred" his fathers acknowledgement startled him "Y-yes, Father?" He managed out "You are to be married today to a wealthy Alpha from the Timurian district, is that clear?" The cold voice did not wait for a reply before instructing the servants to 'see to him' and re-starting his conversation with his half Alpha sister Natalia and her mate Lili. He did sometimes envy Natalia but he could never retain his jealousy he and Natalia had common ground and behind her well ... creepiness she was a ... sort of good person? He didn't quite understand her ambitions but he'd rather not want to know what messed up thoughts she had on a daily basis, his thoughts drifted to the mysterious Alpha maybe this alpha wasn't so bad he has met plenty of wonderful Alphas out there most being the Alpha farmers he used to meet before being discovered sneeking out of his tower, He brushed those thoughts away as a group of Betas surrounded him and pulled him down the corridor into a separate bathroom/dress room. "Are you excited! I sure am it's not every day you get married" a middle age brunnete beta gushed "don't worry young master we'll get you looking as beautiful as a flower" a young beta man said a small smile complementing his doe like features.

"Calm down, your scaring him!" A haggard voice broke through the bustle immediately silencing all the Betas in the room, an old lady pushed past. "Let's get you washed first " before Alfred could even blink the all but one of betas left leaving him and the old woman in the room alone "h-hey dude" Alfred said slightly uncomfortable at being googled at "your a strange omega, aren't you?" She stated "Hey!-" The door slammed open as the betas spread into the room pouring bucket after bucket of hot water into the marble bath tub. "Um, isn't that a bit to hot" he received a direct reply "nonsense" the same brunette beta from before replied. Alfred bit back a gulp and realized he was being watched by expectant eyes "what?" He asked. A young blonde beta spoke up "well" silence "undress already!" He blushed bright red 'I'm such an idiot!' He cringed "uh okay, just don't look alright?" Alfred slowly started to undress still slightly self conscious about how alpha-like his body looked.

He quickly scrambled into the bathtub trying to ignore the betas giggles, "you know I can wash myself " he said hoping that they'd just leave him to his own devices "I'm sorry master Jones but we have received direct instructions by the head of the house himself to wash you and dress you " a grey eyed beta said with a soft smile. 'Damn that meddling Alpha' Alfred thought shrewdly as he let out a sigh and let the betas do their own job. After his body scrubbed cleaned and oiled and his hair was washed and conditioned the betas pulled him out of the tub wrapping a towel over his privates and engaging in small talk he finally asked "do you know what my ... mate is gonna be like" the small talk stopped abruptly and the betas shared worried glances 'This is not good' a trembling thought outshone the others "well he's known for having the most beautifulest wives" the blonde beat said nervously "a-and he w-wrote the book ... t-the breaking process" tense silence broke out. He felt like he was breathing water or most likely his own cold sweat. The breaking process was a book about extreme punishments to put an omega in their place over the smallest things such as spilling tea, or speaking out of place it was also a book that was written over... 40 years ago. "Y-you must be joking" he smiled but his voice was desperate "please say your joking" .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my new hobbie on being a pervy writer helps my writing because I have a tendency on rushing things and getting to excited I forget to add commas and periods and extremely extensive paragraphs. I'm kinda putting Alphas in a bad light aren't I? But don't worry I'll get onto that later!


	3. Behind those doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behind those doors was the thing that tormented his childhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finnaly the wedding!!! I'm adding to many Ocs these will be my last, ALSO BELGIUM apparently she is called Alice from some of her fans but idk her human name.And also France is one of the betas at the Woodham estate and Arthur is finally here.

The pundgent scent of smelling perfume or cologne burnt Alfred's nostrils as he bolted up from the bathroom floor, "uuuuuggh, what happened?" he groaned slurring his words. The doe like beta grinned pulling away the strong smeling substance "he's awake!" He called to the four other anxious betas and a new beta he hadn't seen before. "Oh good, I hate when Yao chews us out" the grey eyed beta sighed in relief.

"Sorry, you kinda collapsed after hearing the ... News" 'oh that news' He hoped this was just some sick joke or cruel nightmare, Alfred cradled the back of his head feeling like he was hit with a carriage at full speed. "Smart thinking, Bella" a raspy voice said "It's no-a problem we can't have such a pretty omega fainting on-a such a big day". Alfred's vision finally focused into the new beta, she had short toffee coloured hair with hints of gold and clover like eyes and a round heart-shape face that extenuating her high cheek bones.

"Hello young master, my name is Bella I am-a new here!" she had a thick accent guessing she was from the south of Starryfort thousands of miles away, "uh, hello you can just call me Alfred, Bella" Bella's mouth once again turned cat-like smile as she took his hand hauling him up with surprising strength. "Now-a where were we up to?, Oh-a yes alright menson let's get you-a dressed!" Bella mused Making him realize he was very much nude before sauntering out of the room leaving him gaping (and scrambling for his abonndened towel) 'how could a beta be so chill' he found himself in awe at her ease.

After 10 minutes of pleasantries with the others she came back holding layer after layer of clothing and jewelry "Master Jones-a could you please steady yourself against-a the wall after you put on-a your underwear" she instructed with a beam. Alfred after putting his silk underwear and thin vest on braced himself against the wall knowing what horrible constraction they were about to put on him that horrible fainter of omegas and squeezer of waists ... the corsett it wasn't as if it was his first time but it didn't make it any better especially on special occasions such as a wedding, even worse his wedding he knew the more important the occasion the tighter. 

Bella wrapped her arms around his center and rapidly buttoning up the front of the corset (Alfred knew that this wasn't the first time she put on someone's corsett ) before moving her arms back to the small of his back pulling the strings with all her effort slightly de-footing  
Alfred, he grunted as his organs were squished together. "Don't-a worry I'm-a almost done!" Bella said trying to brighten his mood as she was on to her last strings to tighten.

"And-a almost ....." She strained "done!" Alfred breathed a sigh of relief or well at least tried to as the tugging was done, he turned his back to see ... The rest of   
the dress. Usually male omegas could wear both suits and dresses but dresses were more traditional for such avents, though he preferred wearing suits rather than puffy dresses that limit your movement try climbing down a tower and avoiding guards in a stupid dress.

After each later was covered by another layer Alfred thought about his situation and decided on three options.  
1) Get cold feet at the altar it was too late to say no now, omegas only choice during marriage were to agree or disagree at the very start of the marriage before he/she knew the Alpha. Though if he was caught and that was a high probability of so he'd be taken home and be disowned for causing such a scene than starve to death on the streets where cases of cholera have broken out (they thought it was bad air) .

2) He gives up, although Alfred thought that was the easiest plan he was never going to do that.

3\. And last of all, play safe ... For now he could figure his way out when he was at his 'mates' home and in a few months of scaping the place he could scrap up some money, practice his exit (not being dumped into an epidemic) and move into his half sister Natalia's home in the quiet cozy siverlake district in the western parts of Tamania.

Though Alfred wasn't 100% sure if he'd actually make it that far in plan number three he was very sure that waiting to leave was his best plan yet, a smirk crept up his face as he thought of an escape in fact this was to easy! How come any other omegas didn't do this before. "Alright-a turn around please" Bella said as the grey eyes, the doe like, the blonde and the haggard betas interest's peaked, Alfred felt very convicted in such clothes and he felt like if he took a breath a second to long all the uniform would rip flinging buttons and Jewelry at 100 mph.

"It's a little" he grunted "tight" his voice was straining not having enough breath to say anything else only to receive derogatory laughter from all but one in the room " what do you think a corsets for!" The blonde haired beta snorted "silly omega" a voice said but Alfred was starting to lose his temper.

"CALL ME THAT AGAIN, BETA" He growled trying to keep his voice steady the betas got the hint that if they didn't pipe down he was gonna shove his fist down their pipes. They spent the rest of their time in the room in strained silence no beta really wanted to get mauled by a pissed of omega.

As soon as the betas left the room he looked into the mirror with a defeated sigh, today could potentially be the end of his freedom the day where his fate was sealed when he could no longer produce heirs what was the point of him? Hopefully his Alpha would die before that but he would not get any inheritance it would probably be given to the heirs it would be impossible for a 40+ year old Alpha who wrote books about omegas to not have had an omega mate before.

But Alfred would surpass he always did.

A knock on the door brought him back to reality "excuse me, Master Alfred all wedding attends have departed for the avent we are to escort you into your respectful carriage" a gruff voice called. Alfred reluctantly made his way to the door speaking in an equally reluctant manner "gentleman"

The guards introduced him to his ride a white horse on either side of the carriage. He was to be taken in to the   
Woodham estate to do last preparations before ... The wedding, his mind hissed at such a repulsive thought he just hoped to God that the bastard Alpha wouldn't get him pregnant messing up his whole extremely nebulous plan of escape.

Each second felt like hours and each hour felt like seconds, he felt as if he was freezing and he felt like he was melting. All his thoughts, feelings and memories mixed together confusing his senses to the point where even thinking hurt. Alfred could tell he was getting close he could just taste the scent of white roses and feel the crowds apprehensiveness.

All to soon and all to slow the carriage door opened as one of the guard offered his hand and Alfred refused politely trying to salvage his pride as they accompanied him to the entrance and into another bigger dressing room with Betas "Shortly we will Attend you to the aisle, any questions?" None he had nothing more to say he already knew what was to become of him.

"No, thank you" his voice unusually tranquil spoke "clear" the guards left, "Excuse moi bu-" he held up his hand to silence the beta he'd preffer silence rather than sweet nothings right now as the betas surrounded him placing a bouquet or rather prying a bouquet in his stone hands. He felt like a prisoner being sent to the gallows and in some ways he was.

"It's time" a prominent voice said from behind the mahogany brown double door. Alfred's person tensed to the point he thought he might have turned to stone, Maybe to quickly he arose from his trance as his whole body turned or more like twisted in an unnatural way as his sunkissed fingers slowly turned the knob of the door . 

Each step as he marched to his death felt even more excruciating than the last untill ... He had finally made it to the door to the garden, the aisle ... The March to death.

Behind those doors was the thing that had tormented his childhood. Behind those door was the reason his mother died .

His last line of defense was destroyed as the two guards opened the door and let the blinding light spill in before it yellowed into a warm honey color reveling Row upon row of smiling faces most not knowing what was really happening.

And- oh God there he was the person in the middle of the aisle Alfred swallowed the bile that crawled up his throat, making his first few steps. The man for being even more than twice his age seemed to agree... Really well or to be honest Alfred was to distracted by the numerous scars all over his face and what a bear of a man he was towering over all attendies.

Putting on a shaky facáde of happiness he eventually reached the altar in the white rose garden holding the Alphas hands and facing the crowd to scared to look the intimidating man in the eyes.

He ran his eyes over the massive gathering catching a flash of striking Emerald eyed omega sat at the front of the crowd cradling a baby in his arms and what seemed to be two of his other children at his side he was the only frowning face he could see, but when his Sapphire's met the others Emerald pair the other omega looked away not meeting Alfred's curious gaze.

The man was the perfect definition of an Omega a petite body, porcelain or Alabaster skin with the most beautiful eyes to strike even the most stone hearted person. That blonde beta was right to say he had the most beautiful wives, apparently he was staring to long as he realized that him and *that alpha* were supposed to kiss since the man grabbed his chin and pressed a slightly opened mouth kiss to him ... HE HATED IT is was like kissing a brick wall, no connection.

The crowd screamed and cheered and everyone applauded well apart from that mysterious beauty who had seemed to have left, after a couple of congratulations the alpha took him to a different carriage in which ... The Emerald eyed omega was in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor poor Alfred having to marry aome wrinkly ass prune :(((( also is the end to rushed???


	4. Meeting the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why we don't know the alphas name is because this is Alfred's POV and by not using the alphas name to refer to him to dehumanize him. If that helps any confusion.  
> Also btw the children are Australia (7) , Newzealand (4) and Wy (two months)

Alfred lurched away from the carriage at the sight of the mysterious omega, 'why was he here?' the inner turmoil in his head had started to show in his appearance as his face had turned as white as the mares that were pulling the carriage. "What's the problem, Omega?" The Alpha spoke nonchalantly literally pushing Alfred into the carriage with the latter and his children.

"Meet Arthur, my first wife" Everything clicked in Alfred's head he no longer feel hate for his father's wives because they were in the same position as him. "H-hello my name is Alfred" he stuttered offering a hand shake, for once in his life was lost for words which was extremely shocking to him he always knew what to say but he just couldn't read this 'Arthur'. "Yes, I heard the defect of the Jones's family" The Emerald eyed Omega spoke with no malice in his voice as if he just stated a well known fact.

Alfred barley swallowing the group he was about to sit at Arthur opposite him and the children, he could tell that the biggest was going to be an Alpha just by looking at him he had slightly thicker eyebrows then normal (a train that obviously came from Arthur) , a scar on his nose that must have been painful, his father's color hair with two untamable cowlicks and a massive grin plastered on his face as he regarded Alfred.

The second child could have been a beta or an omega infact he wasn't quite sure of the child's gender, Alfred squinted trying to get a better look at the second child he had think eyebrows like his brother but more dainty and had two curly appendages on either side of his head making the boy resemble a ram. The kid must of noticed Alfred's continuous gaze and hid his face in Arthur's side.

The third child or more accurately baby he could not see as well since the baby was nestled against the omega cooing and grabbing at the mothers clothed chest wanting to be fed. "Alfred" said one jolted slightly as if he was being pulled "These are my children" gesturing at the trio of youths "introduce yourselves"  
The alpha spoke with an authoritarian command "G'day mate the names Jett and the kiwi there is ma brother , Liam he's a bit of a lampshade and the ankle biter ma mum's holding is ma little sissy Rosetta " The alpha deadpanned at his sons language "I told you not to speak like that" the Alpha calmly spoke but with a hint of danger in his tone.

Jett paled ever so lightly and very subtly clung to his mother's shirt "yes, father" The rest of the ride consisted of Arthur's silence and the Alpha asking questions but not listening to Alfred's answers. He knew the Alpha was pretending to be nice so he could ... Get with Alfred the same night as their wedding, ugh.

As soon as the carriage stopped Alfred let out a sigh of relief ... In his head, he would never dare to insult such a frightening Alpha his father could not hold a candle to. As the footmen opened the carriage doors for the 'family' and their new 'member'. As soon as he looked at the estate he gawked no wonder that man had such an ego all that money must have gotten to his head, the house was massive infact that would be the biggest understatement of the century it also included lavish sculptures, fountains and what seemed to be a maze of rose bushes that also were used as obstructions for the outside world.

The Alpha chuckled at the sight of Alfred's awe but Arthur and the children payed not a second glance to such a grandiose veiw, he was stuped at that fact even if they've seen this place bazillions of times they Should at least a little pride with such a beauty. "This way " the Alpha said with such allayed as he strode to the aboud Alfred quickly following foot giving his luggage to the footmen and Arthur training behind holding Liam's hand and holding a baby in the other whilst being clung onto by Jett like a koala.

The Foyer was as distinguishable as the house, with polished oak floors, spiraling stair cases and many MANY more rooms to veiw. "My Alpha if I may be excused, Rosetta is ravished" Alfred remembered how strange Arthur's accent was the people of the Aellyn isles were very strange Alfred heard apparently they believe in fairies and goblins "You may, but tomorrow you are to teach Alfred my rules and expectations" the Alpha breafed, Arthur looked like he wanted to object but hung his head low in submission "I shall not visit your chambers tonight" Arthur nodded before quickly   
Strided away his children following.

"And as for you omega" the Alpha directed to him "my servants are to lead you into your quarters, unpack your things and re-dress for your supper I am to visit you tonight" the Alpha said casually before turning away to his own devices leaving Alfred in shock and disgust as he was pulled away.

'Oh god what am I going to do' immediately regretting plan 3 he couldn't just let that damn Alpha use his body there had to be another way, the servant introduced him to his bedroom. Alfred finally being left alone began to pull his hair 'think, think, think!' He didn't want to unpack after knowing what was going to happen to him but either way the sun was about to finish setting and the time was ticking closer.

The door creaked open, Alfred's head snapped backwards gazing with incomprehensible fear 'What, I haven't even had my supper yet!' the door carried on opening revealing the a... The Arthur? 

Arthur stood at the doorway his eyes sharp, candle in one hand and a massive stack of books in the other and approached the bewildered omega, Alfred after regaining his composure he once so easily possessed snarled "Hey, don't you ever knock!!!" Arthur brushing against Alfred's side placed the books on his bedside table "no not for you, anyway I've come here to give you some of my old study books you will be reading from now on" Arthur replied smoothly patting himself down before making his exit but stopping at the doorway and twisted his neck ever so slightly that Alfred could see the corner of his eye the light illuminating and shading parts of his face have him a sinister look "if I were you I'd give up" the monotone voice said before the door slammed closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALFRED PEE ON YOURSELF ITS A DETERRENT!!!!!!!!!


	5. Knocks at night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was gone for too long last week was not my week, but I'm back with a new chapter... Yay? As I'm writing this I have no clue of what I'm going to write but like a wise donkey once said wherever there's a will there's a way. I'm planning on introducing most of the characters later in the story.

Alfred gaped at the now closed door trying but failing to process those pretty little words of 'advice' that came out of his dainty lips not two seconds ago, hearing his own thoughts screaming for help was hard enough but hearing them from Arthur felt like he was about to feel the compact after a 500ft drop.

"W-wait, come back!!!!" Alfred swung both the doors open almost hitting Arthur in the process "What has gotten in to you!!!" Arthur seethed looking slightly disheveled and slightly as if he was going to pounce on Alfred any minute now, "please, you cannot just leave me here you have to help me" a snarl tugged Arthur's lips as he patted himself down checking both corridors "what makes you think that I'd help you" Arthur hissed still very angry about the doors.

Shit, Alfred didn't think about this he was to caught up on his mantra of desperate pleas to realize that he had nothing to say "I-I ...would tell the Alpha-" oh God he hated being the snitch "about your... Porn... Books?" the deadpan Arthur gave him was like he was being crushed by an Elephant, "you've got to be joking" Arthur's voice monotone he was stuck between wanting to laugh at Alfred's attempt or slap him for thinking that he'd read those disgusting books.

An innocent smile appeared on Arthur's face "what would be the point in just delaying the inevitable?" He reasoned absolutely impervious to Alfred's panic, all omegas panic on their wedding night all those years spent alone during their hearts and all of a sudden an alpha comes demanding sex you see there is a drastic difference between your hands and a fully grown Alpha penis. Maybe it was the fact that he was now the mother of a new born baby little over two months ago or the distant warm memory of a boy named Ælfred who looked like... Well Alfred but something flared inside Arthur as if he were talking to his little brother or son, "there there, Alfred it will be quick and even if it's not it won't hurt that much"

The new mood swing started Alfred, what was going on? First Arthur was snarling at him and now he was practically cooing over him...A if being a mother was like that he'd rather not be a mother. "Ummm, I-But" he really was lost for words now and that never happened to Alfred before... Arthur was strange, the smile slowly tipped down as the look of adoration turned into revelation and Arthur turned his head down "I...Apologize there is nothing I can do for you, I should return to my chambers good night" The man hastily turned around before power walking off into the dark hallways.

Alfred just stared at the darkness which had engulfed Arthur just like those dark thoughts engulfed Alfred's mind maybe if he could find Arthur again he cou- "excuse me Lady Avir your presence is requested... and it seems you haven't gotten dressed" A beta servant called out from behind him, Alfred jumped from hearing the voice behind him and he remembered the corset squishing his insides, the layers of clothes and jewelry which weighed him down and worst of all the migraine he was receiving from all the stress he has been dealing with in one damn day.

He needed a break

"Yes, how forgetful of me please may you assist me undressing in my bedroom?" his voice was breaths which was odd because there was a lack of "of course", they both entered the bedroom wordlessly and Alfred braced himself against the wall as the beta began undressing him leaving Alfred to his thoughts.

The betas here were alot quieter and submissive then the ones back at home but he wasn't suprised his father was strict but he could not hold a candle to his new... husband, his mind hissed the last words out those words didn't shoot will with him and it confused him most omegas were happy when they were married but even if he didn't know who this alpha was he would still have been scared and confused and...Disinterested. OH GOD, MAYBE THOSE BOOKS MESSED HIM UP!!!

He didn't want to go to the mad house and get water boarded and get beaten and get humiliated and-and!!!, A hand was placed on his shoulder "M'lady are you well you seem to be shaking" Alfred's vision blurred "no, no I'm not well... I think I'm going to-" and Alfred fainted ... The second time this day.

*Flashforward*

Ugggggggghhhhhhh, Alfred reached his hand to his head trying to stop the continuous pounding "Oh finaly your awake" a bored voice broke through the pain, Alfred opened his eyes and imediatley regretted doing so since the lovely feeling of warmth against his skin was a lot different than being blinded by a million lights he hissed and pulled the covers over his face before groaning out a croaky what happened?

"Well you fainted and took a nasty fall" Arthur he recognized the tantalizing... What? He meant mocking voice he also recognized a jagged cut on his forehead which was bandaged, "what day is it and why are you here?" He heard Arthur scoff "It's not like I chose to be here apparently it would be a 'formative' experience if I babysat you until you were conscious again and as for one of your previous questions it's the 5th of July" Alfred slithered his hand up to his Adams apple feeling it Bob and contract as he spoke "could you get me some water" he rasped "yes yes, be a second" Arthur sighed before heaving himself up from the stool and showing himself out.

When Arthur left Alfred took the risk of peeking out of the covers and slightly wincing at the honey colored sunlight slowly adjusting to the new intake of light he proped himself on his elbows and looked around the room, the room was large and had a wardrobe, a chest, a desk, the stool Arthur had sat on and one king-sized bed which Alfred was placed in, the walls was a snow white which contrasted the mahogany looking floor boards... It may have seemed plain to other residents such as Arthur but for Alfred it was beautiful being stuck in here sounded way better than Alfred's stone cage.

'Cccccrrrrreeeeeaaaaakkkkk' In came Arthur his face as passive if not condescending as ever "here" nudging the chalice towards Alfred "the others will arrive soon to see you so try not to look like you were dragged through a thousand hedges" Alfred didn't hear Arthur to busy trying to ease his dry throat "Also by the way I found your little diary, if you even think of telling them where my... Stuff is I will tell about your... Strange thoughts on omegas, ok?!" Alfred couldn't believe that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like how I managed to avoid that unwanted scene with such slickness


	6. An Apple a Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confusion insues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God, I last edited this in July!? I procrastante too much. Sorry guys I left for a bit I sorta lost interest in Hetalia a but but it keeps dragging me back XD

Alfred bolted up from his bed much to his heads disagreement as the room seemed to spin around him, "G-give it back, you thief!" Arthur amused raised his hand which held all those little secrets "Did you hear me?" The Emerald eyed blonde inquired in a sweetly smug tone "ugh fine, but you better keep your end or else Artie!" Alfred scoffed followed by Arthurs disapproval of the pet name, he hated being one upped especially by some pompous omega who never worked a day in their life... Even if Alfred hasn't done that much either.

A concerned emotion masked Arthurs face "But really, if anyone found out about you're... Ideologies and scandalous ideas you could get in serious trouble at worst even sent to the m-" the door burst open abruptly before Arthur could finish his sentence, one person walked in wearing formal clothing even posh to Alfred's standards "Los siento for inturupting whatever conversation you had Arturo, but I'm a busy man" said the tanned Alpha that seemed to have a Cruberiam accent.

"You must be Alfredo, I am Doctor Fernandez you can call me Antonio" a-alfredo? The sauce? His visible confusion humored Arthur as he looked upon Alfred's torment. "Arturo, you made a decent job of bandaging Alfredo's forehead but next time don't wrap it so hard this time" Doctor Fernandez or Antonio stated and in a very badly hidden attempt of avoiding Arthur's malicious glare that could probably burn two holes at the back of Antonio's skull.

"He seems fine to me, I don't see why you have to be here" Arthur hissed seemingly salvaging his pride over a little mistake "Calm down Arturo, I'm just saying" The doctor rolled his eyes and turned to face him, listening up on their conversation or rather disagreement they seemed to know each other well to the point that Antonio doesn't bother with hollow pleasantries such as 'how are you?' and 'how's the family?' although he saw no point in all that unnecessary stuff he just wanted it straight up and no beating around the bush.

On further inspection Antonio confirmed he hadn't gotten a concussion but recommended that he took it easy for the next day or so, since 'his feeble omega body couldn't take it' Antonio didn't really say that but on his head it felt like Antonio was patronizing him. After running more tests and re-bandaging Alfred the doctor excused himself leaving Arthur and Alfred alone.

Ugh, that whole ordeal made Alfred cringe even worse Arthur was there having the time of his life! Memories of last night filled his head and he broke out in a cold sweat, never in his life was he thankful of being knocked unconscious.

"Well at least he's gone, I can't spend ten seconds with that bastard without getting ticked off" Arthur huffed picking a book from the shelf and sitting down next to the bedside table, well that explains a lot. His pulsing, nummingheadachee remained constant throughout the whole ordeal maybe even extenuated during the disagreement between Antonio and Arthur, The porcelain omega seemed troubled more than usual but who was Alfred to know he's only known the omega for a day now.

"H-hows The Alpha?" Infuriated? Agitated? Irritated? The thoughts of that sick man didn't go well with his stomach, Arthur's face peered out of the book curious to know the reason behind the question "he's... His usual self" muttered Arthur before burying his face in the book, that answer was too vague for Alfred's liking "What do you mean 'his normal self'?... Is he pissed!?" Arthurs thick eyebrows knitted together at being inturupted again "I meant what I said, nothing more nothing else" Alfred was sick at these ambiguous, short answers "c'mon Arthur, cut me some slack with that cryptic crap" he moaned obnoxiously like a wining child.

A groan escaped Arthur's lips "can you shuttup for 5 minutes!?" The sour mood was so potent Alfred could almost choke on it.

They soon began to bicker over nothing as of they were an old couple, weird how everything had to do with couples when his mind went to Arthur at that thought Alfred blushed. The day seemed to pass by as their spiteful arguments carried on much to both of their amusement.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I would like you all to know this was inspired by Ludwiggle73's story The Promega Sonata it was really good and it was also inspired by How To Be a Monster by Bara_Kasumi but that story was discontinued :( it was really good tho so why don't you also go visit these awesome Creator's!!!


End file.
